1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device capable of replacing a battery while in a powered-on state.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices, for example, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), and others, often receive operating power from a battery. The power supply is determined by the capacitance of the battery. When the power supply is exhausted, the battery must be replaced with an auxiliary battery, or be recharged. However, during replacement of the battery, the electronic device must be powered off.
A frequently employed electronic device includes a reserve power source and a battery in main body. The reserve power source and the battery are electrically connected to a circuit of the electronic device in parallel. The reserve power source may be a capacitance or battery. During replacement of the battery, the reserve power source supplies electrical power to the electronic device to ensure uninterrupted operation.
However, such reserve power sources for the electronic device tends to be bulky and complicated.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.